The Third Wish
by daftpunkress
Summary: Bulma has made a big mistake, she intentionally hands over the Dragon Balls to Vegeta knowing that she might regret it in the morning. But his wishes change everything and now she has a very tough decision to make. How will she find the answers she's looking for when she's forgotten the most important part?
1. The Third Wish

A/N: This is an A/U, set in Dragon Ball Z after Freiza is defeated.

A/N: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

The Third Wish

* * *

It was cold, I shivered as I turned on my side reaching for him but coming up empty. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat up, I flipped on the light switch next to the bed and scanned the room. The balcony window was still open, that accounted for the draft I was feeling.

Usually he was courteous enough to close them when he left. What a stubborn man! Would it kill him to spend one entire night with me? It wasn't like I went around telling everyone that we are involved, no one knew not even Chichi.

I glanced at the clock, shit it was already five am, time to be up anyways. I hopped out of bed reaching for my discarded robe. I showered and dressed rushing through each step without really thinking. Today I had an important client I really needed to impress and my mind was trying to come up with the perfect hook. I wanted to get into the office early so I would be properly prepared.

"Dear, you're up earlier than usual." My mother greeted me as I strolled into the kitchen, my hands furiously combing through my aquamarine locks.

"I have a busy day ahead," I replied almost making it out of the room before I got a whiff of whatever my mother was cooking. My stomach did a little turn and I paused to glance at the stove and the array of dishes she had set out.

"Oh my, you are always rushing about." She turned to me with one hand on her hip the other she clutched a wooden spoon. I have never wondered where I got my good looks from, even in such a pose she was beautiful. "Have some breakfast."

"I-" an excuse started to form on my lips but then my stomach answered for me with a low growl.

"Anyways" she sighed, "I made so much and I don't think Vegeta's going to come down." At the mere mention of Vegeta's name my stupid heart skips a beat. That bastard, he treats everyone like we are second class citizens in his imaginary kingdom. Only gracing us with his presence when he deems fit. And yet I can't help but feel a little tingle at the thought of him.

"Forget about that jerk mom." I grabbed a plate and loaded up with some fresh fruit and eggs. "I don't see why you are always trying to be nice to him." before I even made it to my seat I was shoveling the aromatic food into my mouth.

"I could ask you the same thing." My mother responded her voice light and said eggs went flying from between my lips.

It took a moment to regain my composure, I chanced a glance at my mother but she either was feigning innocence or really didn't know how close a nerve that remark had struck. I decided to pretend like it wasn't said, that always works.

My mother started humming as she finished cooking but every once in a while she would glance towards the door as if she was expecting someone to waltz in, maybe Vegeta but more than likely my dad. He seemed to sleep in later than everyone else in the house.

In record time, I finished my breakfast hoping to avoid any more talk. Bunny gave me a knowing smile as I walked out, making me wonder if she really knew what was going on.

"Good Morning Ms. Briefs, everything has been prepared for the presentation." My secretary greeted me with a steaming cup of coffee and a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I replied taking the cup and heading towards the office, "let me know when the Karis arrive."

"Of course MS. Briefs," Orumi answered and went back to her desk.

The moment I closed my door I breathed a sigh and took a sip of the hot liquid. Every time I set foot in my office I get a feeling of confinement. I'm not a young girl anymore but I still yearn for some kind of adventure every now and then. Dealing with clients, pushing the Capsule Corps brand, paperwork! I just wish everything hadn't returned to normal so quickly.

Sure I don't want to experience anything like what happened on Namek again, and I definitely didn't want some Alien trying to destroy Earth, but is a little spontaneity so much to ask for? Drudging into work every day is beginning to make me go crazy.

I set my coffee cup down and pick up the Kari's file. I had just opened the folder when my office door swung open. Orumi wouldn't just barge in, I glanced up my fingers freezing midair.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" my voice came out a little more surprised than I would have liked but I cleared my throat and lowered it just a little, "I'm at work, I told you not to disrupt me."

He grunted which I took to mean he didn't give a damn about what I had said, "You have not completed my training pod." His deep baritone as always sent a little shiver down my spine. He sounded irritated but at least, he had left off the derogatory nickname.

I rolled my eyes, my hands on my well-dressed hips, "I've been busy Vegeta if you haven't noticed I have a company to run. I can't spend my time fooling around with some stupid machine!" I pointed my finger in his direction and wagged it from side to side, "why don't you just train the old-fashion way like Goku?"

His frown deepened and he took a step towards me, his eyes narrowing in anger. Shit that was the wrong thing to say! Sometimes my mouth was quicker than my brain. "If it wasn't for you I would not be stuck on this ball of shit." He grumbled still prowling closer.

I took a step back, what could I say to assuage his anger? I stopped in place, I keep forgetting that he wouldn't hurt me, "look VA-ge-ta," I emphasized his name with what I hoped was a firm tone, "I was saving a surprise for you but since you want to act like a jerk I'll let you know." A sly smile came to my lips.

I was saving this little trump card just in case Vegeta went pyscho for some reason, this was as good a time as ever. "But first, if I tell you-you have to promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day." Negotiating with Vegeta was like trying to pull teeth.

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently, "out with it woman!" of course, he would not accept my terms until he knew what was on the table. Typical Vegeta.

"I know how much you wanted the dragon balls on Namek, so I-" I looked into his face, I wanted to see what kind of emotion would flash across it when I told him. "I gathered Earth's dragon balls for you, all seven!"

I was disappointed. I expected, at least, a bit of a smile or a smirk or a twitch of his eyebrows - anything! - But his facial features remained stoic. I sighed, "Do we have a deal? After I'm through here I'll tell you where they are and you can wish for whatever it was you wanted so bad."

"Humph." He answered if you can call it that, and within a second the room was empty except for me, with a shake of my head I took my seat behind the desk.

"Orumi, can you send in the clients." I've wasted enough time with Vegeta, and to top it all off now I'm a bit flustered. I glanced down at the file in front of me and I realize I didn't have any time to prepare what I was going to say. Shit, I think, hopefully my genius will get me through this meeting without blowing it.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

As promised, the moment I stepped outside Vegeta was at my side. "I'll meet you at home Vegeta Ahh!" he grabbed me around the waist and we were airborne. My hair billowed in the wind, whipping against my face painfully. "Vegeta!" I yelled but even I couldn't hear my own voice so I doubt he was listening.

It took less than a minute for us to reach Capsule Corps when we landed he dropped me to my feet, I stumbled forward trying to catch myself before I fell. His hand reached out and steadied me on my feet before just as quickly dropping to his side.

"Take me to the dragon balls." He commanded.

"Next time just let me drive," I muttered leading the way, my cheeks stung and I'm sure they are red and bruised. "It's like five minutes away." I continued as we walked towards my old lab I wondered what the hell I was doing with my life.

Here I was young, beautiful and rich and I was chasing after a jerk like Vegeta, you would think I would have learned my lessons after all those years with Yamcha. But no, something about bad boys tickled my genius fancy. I should try and settle down find someone who wasn't an alien from another planet, no offense to Chichi and pop out a kid or two.

We reached my lab and nostalgia hit me the moment I entered, it literally has been months since I stepped foot in the place, but it was as immaculate as ever. Vegeta glanced around but didn't make a move to enter any further.

I find that I roll my eyes a lot when I'm in his presence, either from annoyance or frustration. I don't feel anything else most of the time, any happiness I should be feeling by being in a relationship is constantly buried beneath my mounting ire. I try to smile my way through his abrasive attitude but sometimes a girl just wants a simple hug or kiss that doesn't precede sex.

"What are you waiting for woman?" he asked, I can feel his eyes bearing into my back. Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking when he looks at me. He's never called me pretty, or complimented me or even looked at me with anything but a guarded façade.

"Hold your horses would ya?" I'm putting in the code for the safe, I can't concentrate with him staring at me the way he is. Finally, it clicks and the door swings open, there gleaming in the bright lights are all seven orange dragon balls.

I hear a faint sound behind me and turn just in time to see Vegeta looking stunned, a new expression for me. He must have thought I was lying, the bastard. For once the smug look was gone and a feeling of triumph washed over me. Ha! I scoop them up and without pausing to say anything to him headed outside.

Once we were far enough away I laid them out and took a step back, I vaguely remember Vegeta saying something about immortality, what kind of wish is that? If you were immortal everyone you knew would eventually die and you would go on living. I realized that Vegeta wasn't really big on friends and he didn't have any family left so that wouldn't affect him.

I get the feeling that I'm somehow gonna regret this, but I stay silent as he contemplates his wish. If anything I have a little trick up my sleeve just in case he wished for something detrimental to earth or Goku. Immortality was one thing but if he still had that evil streak buried inside somewhere there was a mountain of horrible wishes he could make.

"Well go ahead." I prompted when he remained silent, he glanced over at me. Again his eyes held mine something off-putting lingered there.

His lips curled into a smirk, "Step aside woman." He pushed his way in front of me. With his arms spread wide he yelled into the open sky "Eternal Shenron by your name I summon you forth!" instantly the sky darkened and a gust of wind scooped up all seven dragon balls.

There was a loud rumbling and flashes of light then Shenron's massive form appeared, I took a step back as the wind pulled me forward.

"I am Shenron, I shall grant you any wish. Now Speak!" the dragon's boisterous voice commanded.

"Shenron," Vegeta started his voice loud over the continuous thunder, "My wish is simple. I wish Planet Vegeta had never been destroyed and I had never come to this dreadful planet."

"As you wish, so it shall be done." I turned to stare at him, my mouth agape. That bastard made both wishes! Before my mouth caught up to my mind Vegeta had disappeared.

"You bastard Vegeta! I wish I could forget you!" I shouted to the empty spot he had just been standing in. How could one man be so cruel?

"As you wish so it shall be done." Shenron's voice swirled around in my head, then with a deafening clash the dragon balls split and sailed through the air.

-Two years later –

* * *

I woke up splayed in the middle of the large bed, my fingers gripping the sheet tightly. If the lights had been on, I would probably find that my knuckles were white. Another nightmare, waking up like this was becoming a common event that I could do without.

I sighed running my fingers through my disheveled hair, it was a good thing I didn't wake Trunks, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I eased out of bed, slipping on my slippers and tiptoed over to his bed.

A smile came to my lips, he was absolutely perfect. His tiny limbs this way and that. I reach down and brush his sparse hair, tucking the blankets a little tighter around him. After watching him a little longer I decided it was time to get back to sleep.

As I slipped the blankets over my bare shoulders I thought back to the weird occurrence that was my pregnancy. I was a virgin, sure Yamcha was my boyfriend but we didn't do anything but kiss and light touching. After I broke up with Yamcha I decided that I didn't need another man that was going to cheat on me so I focused on my friends. Helping Goku and Krillin finding the dragon balls.

It was a conundrum, how did a woman who never slept with someone end up with a baby? Chichi had begged me to tell her who the father was, if only I knew! I had even accused Yamcha of doing something inappropriate but Trunks wasn't his.

It was shameful having to go through each of my male friends. For more than a month Chichi had refused to speak with me. How could I accuse her husband of doing something so disgusting? I don't even know myself. I was just desperate to find out who fathered the baby growing inside me. I turned on my side listening to his faint breaths as he slept, trying to clear my mind of those thoughts.

I know what I have to do if I want to find out but something inside me always freezes at the thought. My heart races erratically and my blood seems to boil, a deep pain cradles my mind and for a fleeting second, I feel time stand still. Does it really matter who the father is? A part of me wants to live in the bliss of not knowing, not having to share my precious baby with anyone else.

But then I will look down into his beautiful eyes, or feel the soft fur of his tail the curiosity comes back, deeper than before. I realize I'm not going to get any more sleep with my mind racing through these thoughts. The covers feel excessively hot so I throw them off and walk to the windows. The air is dry and cool, the slight wind rustles the floral curtains as I step out onto the balcony.

Being out here always seems to calm me as I watch the stars and the moon and listen to the quiet of the night. Maybe later when Trunks has grown into a young man he'll decide he wants to know his origins and that would be something he will do on his own. Am I being a bad parent by thrusting that responsibility on him? It was because of my carelessness that he was brought into the world.

I can see the first rays of the sun on the horizon, in that moment, I make up my mind. I'm going to swallow my pride or fear or whatever the hell it is that is holding me back. I'm going to go to Vegetseii and find Trunks' father.


	2. Miscalculations

A/N: I think I mentioned that this was an A/U, and also this is a fanfiction where anything is possible.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who fav, followed or reviewed

A/N: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters they belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Miscalculations

* * *

Chichi glanced up from the potatoes she was peeling a pensive look on her face, "How long have you been planning this?" she asked her usually firm tone resonated with something foreign. Maybe disapproval or annoyance I'm not sure but my ire is consistently mounting.

I shake my head unsure of how to answer her, I don't want to mention Goku again and the fiasco that had ensued before. "I haven't been planning it." It wasn't necessarily a lie. I never wanted to go but I subconsciously have been making preparations since Trunks popped out with his cute little tail.

Chichi made a sound like a snort and went back to the potatoes, "So why are you telling me this?"

"Well I, I didn't want to go by myself." Somehow she still intimidates me. Even though she is one of my closest friends I still don't know her reactions well.

Her grip on the knife hardened, her knuckles turned white but she didn't look up at me. "Again, why are you telling me this? If you want to go off to some strange planet you are welcomed to, but I will not be dragged into this." She finally lifts her head her dark eyes bearing into mine, "Goku's not going either."

"But why Chichi?" wow is that my voice sounding so whiny? It's one thing to finally muster up the courage to ask this frightening woman a favor but to have her crush my hopes so easily is unsettling.

"After all that crazy stuff with the green weirdos and aliens I just want everything to go back to normal. Gohan is doing well with his studies and Goku is finally helping around the house. I don't want to mess that up." She set the knife down and went over to the stove.

Trunks fidgeted in my arms his lavender eyes opening slowly to glance up at me. I nuzzled his chubby cheek against mine and couldn't help but smile at his gleeful expression. "Fine." I mutter, "I'll just go by myself and hope for the best."

Another snort, "what are you going to do ask every Saiyan to pee in a cup?" she asks her voice dripping with sarcasm. I can't help but laugh, then she starts chuckling and soon we are giggling like school girls.

"Don't be ridiculous, that would just be weird," I respond, like going to another planet to look for a man I can't remember sleeping with is perfectly normal. Since making up my mind to do this I've come up with lots of ideas on how I will find Trunks' father. What I'm going to do once I meet him is what I'm not so sure of.

"This whole idea of yours is beyond ridiculous, what are you going to do with Trunks?" she turns off the stove and immediately the room cooled down. I didn't realize how warm it was until I felt the cool waft.

"He's going with me. I can't expect my mother to take care of him for a month while I'm gone." Or more, but I didn't say that out loud just in case she was considering coming along.

Her slight brows rose in question and her lips parted but then she turned towards the door, as if on cue it flew open and a giggling Gohan followed by Goku came ambling in.

"Bulma and Trunks are here!" Gohan exclaimed and ran to us. Trunks cooed, his tiny arms outstretched towards Gohan. Gohan carefully cradled him in his arms a wide smile on both their round faces.

At the display, Chichi seemed to soften, and her shoulders sagged. "Gohan you should wash up before holding Trunks." When Gohan didn't make a move she said, "Gohan now."

"But Mom I never get to hold him!" Gohan said looking up at her. Did he have a death wish? Grown men were afraid of this woman and he had the nerve to talk back to her. I waited for the shit storm that most certainly would come in the form of over the top yelling and exaggerated hand gestures.

"Do as Chichi says," Goku intervened and I almost screamed, just almost.

Dejectedly he nodded and turned to me with Trunks stretched in his arms. I gave him a small smile and cradled Trunks to my hip. Gohan left the room without another word.

"So Bulma, long time no see. What brings you around?" Goku asked absently as he headed towards the stove. He was just being polite I could tell, his interests were far more concerned with what was in the large pot that Chichi had simmering on the stove.

"Don't you dare!" Chichi yelled making Trunks jump in my arms. "You are filthy Goku. Don't touch anything!"

Goku let out a sheepish laugh, "Sorry Chichi, I'm just so hungry." He quickly moved away to stand in the empty space next to the kitchen table.

I lift trunks just enough to hide my mirth in his baby blanket. Trunks must have found it as hilarious as I did because he started cooing and pulling my hair. I carefully detached his little fingers from my hair and straightened.

Apparently satisfied with that distance Chichi turned her attention back to me, "Bulma's going to Vegetseii-"

"Really? Can I come along?" Goku interrupted Chichi and immediately regretted it. Chichi placed both hands on her full hips and glared at him. To say that she was the most powerful person on this planet would be the truth, if Goku's facial expression was anything to go by.

I sometimes marvel at their dynamic. This big strong guy who has not been bested by any of the adversaries that have come up against him, doing the will of a woman half his size. Absently I wonder what their sex life is like. As the thought crosses my mind I quickly push it away with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Goku, it's something I have to do on my own," I say hoping to defuse the situation. He looked disappointed, truthfully I was disappointed as well. The prospect of wandering around the strange planet by myself was daunting.

"No problem Bulma." He answered, "Just be careful." He wanted to say something else, I could see it was on the tip of his tongue.

"I will don't worry about me. I've been doing lots of research on Vegetseii. Their atmosphere is similar to Earth's so I don't have to worry about that. Just the language barrier would have been an obstacle but I've already fixed that problem."

"You sound like you've been planning this for a while." I had hoped his interest would have been piqued enough for him to want to go with me. But the tone of his voice was more indifferent than anything.

"No, not really," I lied again. "I just don't want any surprises. The commerce on Vegetseii is limited but it's enough for me to get there and look around for a few weeks if need be."

"What about Trunks?"

"I'm taking him with me," I repeated feeling as if Chichi and Goku must be on some telepathic wavelength or something. His questions were too similar to Chichi's. Gohan chose this moment to come bounding into the room.

"I'm all clean now." He said looking expectantly at me and trunks.

"It's dinner time Gohan, maybe next time you can play with Trunks," Chichi said lifting the heavy pot and setting it on the table. "Do you want to stay for dinner Bulma?"

Truthfully I do not, I have a lot to do. "Thanks, Chichi but I should be putting Trunks to bed now. Have a good night everyone." I turn to leave grabbing my purse and swinging it onto my free shoulder.

"I'll walk you out." Goku volunteers "maybe you should reconsider Bulma." He says the moment we stepped outside.

"Not you too," I reply with a laugh, I know what I have to do. Even if I don't want to do it.

"Saiyans are very different from humans Bulma, It could be dangerous taking Trunks with you. It would be safer if you left him at home."

"I know, I know. Believe me Goku I've researched everything I could find about them. The current king is a tolerant dictator, this is the best chance for me. I can't go on not knowing what the hell happened and who fathered Trunks."

"Ok Bulma" he smiled his wide goofy grin, "I only wish I could go with you." I was tempted to tell him just to sneak off with me. The ship is big enough for more than five passengers. But then I thought of the yelling and screaming that would ensue once Chichi realized he was gone. I wouldn't want my worst enemy to be submitted to that castigation.

"Thanks, Goku." I say and walk off to my car. I can tell he is still outside watching me until I drive off. Well Bulma, it looks like you are on your own.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

This would be the first time since Trunks was born that I am going to be spending more than eight hours away from him. I feel horrible for leaving him but Goku's words just keep resonating in my head. He was right, it would be a lot easier and safer if it was just me, the thought of something happening to me didn't worry me I can handle myself but if anything happened to Trunks I don't know what I would do.

For the tenth time, I glance at the clock then close my eyes again. Am I having trouble sleeping because of anticipation or trepidation? I can't tell as I turn once again my eyelids refusing to stay close. With a ragged groan, I sit up and run my hand through my bed hair. This is pointless! It was obvious that I won't be getting any sleep so I got up and head to the ship's storage quarter.

It takes me a few minutes but I finally find what I am looking for. "Pee in a cup, ha!" I say out loud remembering Chichi's little snide remark. "I can do you one better." With this, I can easily gather DNA information. I've already inputted my DNA sequence and Trunks' sequence If my calculations were correct, which they are 100 percent accurate 100 percent of the time, once I come in close proximity of a match, voila I will have found Trunks's father.

How do I come up with this stuff? I smile to myself at how often I manage to amaze myself with my genius. I'm glad I inherited the traits I did, gorgeous and brainy what else could a man want? If Yamcha was anything to go by the combination was not enough.

I roll my eyes, why am I thinking about that idiot right now? I'm trying to start a new chapter not go through reruns. That was three years too much, wasting my love on a man that wanted more than I was willing to give. What is it with me and bad boys?

I cock my head to the side at that thought, a sudden feeling of déjà vu hit me. Maybe I'm just tired I think and a yawn escapes me, that's it. I'm tired as hell I just need some sleep.

As I make my way towards the cabin the ship jerks and I go hurtling towards the wall. I manage to catch my footing grasping a chair to settle my balance. "What the hell was that?" I was still hours away from Vegetseii and the course was a smooth one.

The ship rocked slightly to the left then to the right, I have to get to the control room and see what was causing all the disturbance. Maybe I flew into an asteroid field or maybe I had miscalculated, my lips tilt into a smirk at that, I must have hit an asteroid field. There is no way I miscalculated.

As I trudged towards the cockpit the ship began to shudder violently, it took all my strength to stay upright. Come on, I encouraged myself as I pushed against the tossing of the ship. Finally, I made it to the controls as the lights flickered off then on.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!" my computerized voice went off as the room was flooded with red and yellow lights. "Warning! Fuel leak!" An asteroid must have hit the ship hard enough to rupture the fuel tank.

"Shit, shit shit!" if I could see I could switch over to the reservoir tank and hope the field passed by with no more difficulty. I couldn't see anything out of the windows, another big lurch and I went flying head first into the console.

My eyes flew shut on impact. I woke up maybe seconds or minutes later when my body slammed into a fallen chair. With a pained groan I sat up my face feeling wet. Was I crying? I rubbed my face surprised at the sticky red liquid that stained my fingers.

I must have gotten cut when I blacked out, funny how I don't feel anything. I know that's going to hurt like hell later though. I get up and feel my way towards the controls.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!"

"Shut up!" I screech making my head hurt, I can tell something is wrong. Why did I think it was a good idea to provide my vocals for the computer? Because who else could do such a good job of screaming Warning! Warning! Warning?

"Warning! Atmospheric Entry imminent! Warning!"

I grab hold of the emergency control and pull on it with all my might hoping that it stop the ship from falling so dangerously fast. Suddenly the ship becomes warm, very warm and then I'm burning up. It's like standing with my face next to an open oven. My grip loosens and I'm lifted clear off my feet as the ship hurdles straight down to Kami knows where.

"DRAG Procedure initiated!" about time I think as I'm dropped on the floor and the lights flicker off and on. It would be wiser if I just stayed down until the ship has touched the ground, so as tightly as I can I hold onto the only thing that is glued down, the command station.

Only now do I start to feel my head throb and my legs feels as if I have been running a marathon.

"Landfall In 3…2…1…" with a horrendous crash the ship slammed into the ground.

I can say without a shadow of a doubt that no one could have landed that ship any smoother than I had. My head was still spinning as I tried to get to my feet. My body felt heavy like I was carrying twenty-pound weights on each leg. I reach for the console to pull myself up, I manage to stagger to my feet.

The controls were fried, the screen had shattered into a million pieces and I have a feeling that was just the beginning of my problems. I would have to worry about that later, right now I need to find out where the hell I am.

My whole ship was in shambles, it takes me forever it seems to find my communicator and my bag. I swing it into my shoulder wrapping it around me cross body then head to the exit. As I walk I search my bag for my tracking device. That would, at least, tell me where I was. No luck, "ugh," I sigh in exasperation. How could everything be going so wrong?

The large metal door swung open with a whoosh and hiss as the cabin pressurized. As the smoke from the door cleared I realized I was not alone. Two men stood in my pathway, one bald and fat the other one considerably skinnier with long black hair. They were dressed rather weirdly in yellow and blue with matching brown fuzzy belts.

"Hello," was that my voice sounding so weak? I must still be a little shaken up from the landing. "Am I on planet Vegetseii?" I ask this time my voice is firmer.

The tall fat guy turns to his partner and says something while pointing at me. I can't understand a word of their exchange. I open my bag to get my communicator to set it on translate just in case I've landed in the right place.

"Ahh!" I scream sending a shockwave of pain through my head. The thin one was next to me in an instant his hold on my arm like a vise grip. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me." I try to pry his gloved fingers from my skin but to no avail.

I scream again at the top of my lungs, momentarily he releases me to cover his ears while the fat one laughs. It's enough time for me to take off in a sprint, or more like a hobble. I had forgotten how much my legs hurt until I started running.

I managed to flip my communicator on and slip it into my wrist before one of the men grabbed me by my arm roughly and I hollered out in pain. It felt like he was trying to rip my arm from its socket. I stopped dead in my tracks at the searing pain. He pulled me by my bruised arm dragging me towards where the other man stood.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I yell at the top of my lungs, almost stumbling in my effort to keep up with his fast pace. They can't understand what I'm saying I realize, and I still cannot understand what there are grunting to each other. Why is my communicator not working?!

"Just throw her into the prison for now." Finally my communicator seems to have acquired enough of their dialect to be able to translate their language. "Once you are done report back to king Vegeta, let him know we took care of the problem."

"What about the ship?" the man who was dragging me asks.

"Burn it. She ain't going to need it. "


End file.
